Dos perfectos extraños
by Natsuki Hatake
Summary: Se trata sobre como dos muchachos se ven a diario en el tren, pero no se dicen ni una sola palabra, aunque son compañeros de clase. Sakura siente algo por él (Sasuke) pero no se atreve a decirsele por orgullosa y por no sentirse suficiente para él. Pero ella no se imagina que Sasuke no le es indiferente del todo.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Estábamos a mediados del ciclo escolar, en enero para ser exactos, habían pasado muy rápido todos esos meses, pero a partir de ese día todo cambio para mi. Tome el tren, por primera vez en mi vida, creí que iba a ser horrible pero no lo fue, tuve que tomarlo porque ninguno de mis padres podía llevarme al colegio.

Me senté en medio, estaba casi vacío, tal vez porque aún era temprano. Me límite a escuchar música en lo que llegaba a mi parada, así que no prestaba atención a mi alrededor. Sólo alcanzaba a percibir qué personas salían y entraban, no le di importancia.

Sin embargo, si mire de reojo a la persona que se había sentado enfrente de mi, trate de disimular mi curiosidad pero fue inútil, el se percato de que yo lo observe por un breve momento. Esos segundos bastaron para ver como era. Era un muchacho alto, de cabello y ojos de color negro oscuro, tes blanca, fornido, guapo, en pocas palabras parecía el chico perfecto. Traía una mochila consigo, asumí que iba a la preparatoria porque nadie en la secundaria estaba igual de atractivo. En cuanto cambie de rumbo mi mirada, sentí la suya, sentí como la sangre me recorría todo el cuerpo. Sentí que fue un eterno e incómodo momento, pero para mi fortuna había terminada, el ya había llegado a su destino. No lo mire, no me atreví a hacerlo.

Seguí con lo mío, cuando vi la hora en mi celular me di cuenta que se me había hecho tarde, me baje de inmediato. Al salir de la estación, me di cuenta de que estaba en otro lugar. Me había bajado dos paradas después. -Que tonta soy, ¿que me pasa hoy? No puede ser que ese muchacho provocó que me distrajera, buena Sakura ahora sí llegarás tarde. ¡Me lleva, hoy nos toca Matemáticas!-pensé para mis adentros.

Afortunadamente llegue antes de que el timbre sonara, subí rápido las escaleras, tome mis libros y fui a otro salón. Encontré a mi mejor amiga Hinata, me estaba esperando y se veía impaciente.

-Sakura apresurate, ya va a llegar la profesora, no me quiero quedar afuera- grito Hinata haciendo puchero de niña berrinchuda.

-No comas ansias, ya voy, apenas sí pude llegar, luego te cuento- le dije con rapidez.

Las horas pasaron rápido, el profesor de Historia había faltado, así que me puse a platicarle a Hinata todo lo que me había sucedido en el tren. Nadie estaba en el salón, todos estaban haciendo escándalo afuera. En eso, llego el director y los metió a todos, nos dio un regaño, que hasta nos dijo de lo que nos íbamos a morir, en fin:

- A lo que venía jóvenes, hoy se integra un nuevo compañero, espero que lo traten con el debido respeto, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

De pronto entro un muchacho, pero no cualquier muchacho, era el chico del tren. Lo reconocería donde fuera. Es de esas personas que por más que tratas no logras olvidar. Se encontraba serio, no dijo ni una sola palabra, solamente se incorporó al asiento de la esquina izquierda del aula y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas. No pude evitar notar que todas las chicas no paraban de verlo, eso me dio rabia, quienes se creían, yo lo había visto primero, pero que estoy diciendo, ni siquiera lo conozco, y aunque lo conociera no tengo oportunidad.

-Sakura ¿ya lo viste? Está para morirse- me dijo oído Hinata.

Ignore su comentario, me dedique a mirarlo hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron, aparté la vista, por ningún motivo podía permitir que me descubriera, que pensaría de mi, que soy una acosadora, a quien quiero engañar lo más probable es que ni se acuerde de mi.

Hinata interrumpió bruscamente mis pensamientos.

-Sakura ¿qué tienes? ¿Acaso no se te hace guapo?- me expresó Hinata preocupada.

- Más o menos- le respondí sin ganas.

-¿como que más o menos? Pero míralo, está guapísimo, lástima que las presumidas ya le echaron el ojo *grrr*- refunfuño la peliazul.

- Era de esperarse, pues él es el más apuesto de aquí- le comenté desanimada.

-Lo sabía, él te gusta- dijo gritando y empezó a cantar una ridícula canción en inglés- Sasuke & Sakura sitting down a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

-cállate, eso no es verdad, que admitiera que es guapo no significa nada- le respondí tapándole la boca. Al parecer llamó la atención del club de fans de Sasuke quienes estaban a su alrededor del otro lado del salón. Tuve mucho miedo de que nos escucharan. Mi reputación no era la mejor, no era, soy, ni seré popular y eso ya lo había asimilado. Pero eso no quiere decir que quiero ser llamada acosadora.

-Vez lo que ocasionas Hinata- la regañe-mejor déjalo así, es un arrogante ¿qué no lo ves rodeado de esas decerebradas? Eso significa que no vale la pena.

-Esta bien tranquila, ya no diré nada- me tranquilizó Hinata.

Pasaron los días y me fui dando cuenta de como era Sasuke en realidad, era un experto en fútbol, tanto que se volvió capitán del equipo, era muy inteligente, lo cual me preocupaba, era excelente en todo. Simplemente el estudiante ideal. Era querido por todos, incluida yo, pero en secreto. Siempre me lo encontraba en el tren que yo tomaba, siempre delante de mi, callado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

...…...Sasuke...….…...

Al cabo de un tiempo demostré quien soy, como es un Uchiha verdadero, todo iba bien, pero había algo que me intrigaba, esa chica Sakura, la chica que conocí en el tren aquella vez, parecía callada pero era audaz, inteligente y hábil, digna de admirar. Nunca cruzamos palabra alguna pero siempre la veía en el tren, no se sí ella se daba cuenta, pero la miraba de reojo. Se me hacia linda, pero ella no se valoraba lo suficiente. No era como las demás, ella no se ofrecía y eso me gustaba. Jamas me anime a hablarle apesar de mi popularidad, la cual nunca me ha importado, yo era tímido, me temblaban las manos cada vez que ella pasaba cerca de mi.

El día que nos dieron las calificaciones estaba muy feliz, había obtenido más de lo que esperé, probablemente haya sido el mejor, me preguntaba como le había ido a Sakura.

-Que sacaste Sakura?-pregunto alguien.

-9.8- contestó Sakura.

- Vaya igual que Sasuke- ese último comentario hizo que ella bajará la mirada, alcance a comprender que eso no le gustó, luego entendí la situación al instante, pues claro, ella anhelaba algo y tenía miedo de que yo pudiera arrebatarselo, la beca, hace tiempo el director nos comento algo sobre una dichosa beca para alumnos sobresalientes. Atando cabos me di cuenta que ella quería esa beca más que a nada, y el sólo hecho de que yo estuviera a un paso de robar su sueño, le dolía. Eso explicaba todo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

...Sakura...

Me desperté temprano, me puse mi falda más bonita, moría por ver a Sasuke, si a él, no paraba de pensar en el, ayer me saludóen el tren, sigo sin creerlo, yo como siempre lo arruiné, porque intente pronunciar su nombre y lo hice tartamudeando, el sólo sonrió, me quería morir. ¿Qué tal si descubría lo que siento? Primero muerta.

Llegue a la estación, a mi lado izquierdo no había nadie, que extraño, Sasuke siempre llegaba temprano, justo después que yo, pero no estaba. Alguien se acercó a mi.

-Disculpe señorita ¿Sabe que día es hoy?- me preguntó un señor muy amable.

- Jueves 11 de Marzo- le respondí cordial.

-Gracias- me contesto cortes y se marchó hacia el tren que acababa de llegar.

Me percate de que mi tren había arribado, en cuanto entre escuche que alguien gritaba.

-detengan el tren- dijo un muchacho.

Alcance a detener la puerta con una carpeta que traía, en cuanto entró la retire con cuidado y el tren avanzó. Los pasajeros me dirigieron miradas fulminantes, no era mi intención retrasarlos pero que más da, hice una buena acción no? Prosigue a sentarme, estaba en mi mundo escuchando a La oreja de van gohg, me ruborice al sentir que alguien se sentaba frente a mi, era Sasuke, sentí alivio al verlo, ¿pero cuando llegó?, ¿habrá sido cuando detuve la puerta para aquel muchacho? Alguien interrumpió el silencio.

-gracias por detener la puerta-dijo un muchacho, esa voz, la reconocería donde fuera, ¿acaso Sasuke Uchiha me hablaba a mi?

Levante la mirada sorprendida, era la primera vez que me veía a los ojos por mucho tiempo, me sentí especial, única. Me límite a sonreírle, alcance a escuchar que dio un pequeño suspiro, yo cerré lo ojos, de inmediato él apartó su vista, respire hondo y comencé a temblar. Sasuke término por fin con la incomodidad del momento:

- Tengo que confesarte algo: nunca habíamos cruzado palabra y ya te echaba de menos.

-enserio?-susurré- la verdad es que yo...también, nunca me había atrevido a hablarte.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- me pregunto con extrañeza.

-Bueno yo...mmm...no se cómo decir... Por qué me hablas ahora? Si se puede saber- dije sin más que decir, que tonta por que le dije eso.

- la verdad es que cada mañana rechazó el directo y elijo este tren- tomó mi mano, la sangre se me subió a la cabeza, podía sentir el calor de mis mejillas, él también se ruborizó.

El tiempo pasaba en cámara lenta, sólo nos quedamos contemplandonos el uno al otro, sin soltarnos de las manos, al fin mi sueño se había hecho realidad, alguien se había fijado en mí. Fue un momento mágico, y luego se puso mejor. Me volví valiente y lo bese. Fue mi primer beso, al juzgar por su reacción el de él también. Me correspondió, fue el más eterno y maravilloso momento de mi vida.

De pronto pasamos por un túnel, que apagó la luz, no podía verlo pero sabía que estaba frente a mi, como siempre. Me dedico una amplia sonrisa. Logré encontrar su rostro gracias a mis manos, lo acaricié.

-te quiero- me dijo.

Nos volvimos a besar, sentía como latía su corazón, poco a poco nuestros corazones se volvieron uno, hasta que dejaron de sonar.


End file.
